wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Den (2.5)
Dens are a feature that were added with the release of episode two, Survival of the Pack. The first mission of the game involves the player seeking and settling down at one of four den sites found throughout Slough Creek's map. There are officially four dens: *Bison Peak Cutoff *East Creek *Aspen Heights *Saddle Meadows Players are able to select their den site during the first mission, however once chosen it is not possible to move from the current den site to claim another territory. Three dens are unlocked by default when starting the second episode, with the East Creek territory unlocked as a reward through gaining 25,000 experience points or more, attained during the previous episode, Amethyst Mountain. There is a bug in-game that allows players to easily and quickly accumulate experience points.Experience Points (2.5)/Cheat Territory Each den is surrounded by territory that the player must remember to mark frequently to maintain a secure location for their pups to grow and prosper. The territory can be marked by peeing in the surrounding area or by initiating an uninterrupted howl while within any area of the player's territory. The territory meter is the yellow bar with a pink hue (when low) as displayed in the heads-up display on the lower-left corner of the badge. It will fill as the player marks their territory, but will slowly decrease over time. If the player's territorial marking wavers at any time, the likelihood of stranger wolves and predators appearing in the player's chosen territory increases. The lower the meter, the more chance there is of predators and stranger wolves intruding into the player's territory. It has not yet been confirmed whether intruders spawn closer to the main den site as the meter reaches 0%. Intrusion All dens have their pros and cons, which also depends on exactly where the player chooses to make their den. No matter where the player chooses to settle down, there is always the risk of predators and stranger wolves intruding into the player's territory. Both may pose a threat to pups if left unguarded. To prevent and decrease the chance of predators and stranger wolves from frequently intruding, it is strongly advised to maintain a strong territorial marker of at least above ~80%. Tips For Food And Safety Settling in a den like Saddle Meadows and Aspen Heights, with hunting grounds nearby, is a wise decision due to the amount of live prey to hunt as well as the presence of carcasses lying around. It is easy to gather food and feed pups in those dens, however players should be on their guard as the plentiful supply of carcasses is guaranteed to attract unwanted predators. The former is a good choice of territory, being close to food yet far from other wolf territories. Food is fairly easy to come by and any intruders that dare trespass are at a disadvantage. While Aspen Heights and Bison Peak Cutoff have food close by, both are close to wolf territory. Naturally, there will be more intruders. If the player settles at East Creek, they may optionally benefit from the nearby cattle ranch. There will still be complications due to the glitch causing pups to constantly wander away from the den. Tips and Guides Trivia *While the player, their mate and their pups cannot enter the den, pups will stay nearby after being trained. *A den level was not added to the game due to real wolf dens being small and cramped. This is why it's not possible to enter the dens of any territory. *There is a glitch with East Creek which makes puppies wander away from the area endlessly, hence why it's not recommended to settle at this territory. It features numerous other glitches which makes gameplay much harder. *Keep in mind that once the player is transported out of the cattle ranch zone, their mate will also be teleported to the player. This leaves the den site and its pups completely vulnerable. This applies regardless of which territory was chosen at the beginning of the episode. *The dens like Saddle Meadow is much easier to settle in. It provides a flat surface where the den is and is a good distance away from wolf territory. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Slough Creek Category:Features Category:Locations Category:Territories Category:Interactive Category:2.5